


冬日闲谈

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, 产乳；ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: 瞎几把糊个番外（……）只是想搞搞少年互撸自行车结果也搞不好（。）
Relationships: 绝枪战士/机工士；双男精 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	冬日闲谈

一  
“好香！”枪刃从冒着腾腾热气的暖锅中夹了一块牛肉嚼在嘴里，他没想到自己这个吊儿郎当的哥哥居然会做菜，并且技术不赖。  
“跟你嫂子学的。”机工把乱糟糟的刘海束了起来露出光洁的额头，不知是暖锅热气的熏染还是枪刃的精心“照顾”，机工脸上终于浮现活人该有的血色。他不知从哪翻出一个多玛样式的瓷杯，轻哼着不成调的曲儿为自己倒了一杯清酒，“他做饭可好吃呢，我偷偷跟着他学了不少。”机工说到这里唇角带了笑，带着枪茧的指腹也在杯檐轻轻打着转。“天那么冷，我怎么舍得让他弹琴的手去洗菜烧菜，毕竟我曾是他的男人啊。”  
“不想哭了？”枪刃又夹了块肉，他不愿去与机工追忆往昔，那些美好的回忆对机工现在而言反倒成了刺骨的利刃，他不想看机工困在过去，他可是哥哥的未来，咫尺可触的未来。  
“没必要了。”机工伸手摸了摸脖颈上的腺体，那处已经成了一个小小的肉疙瘩。“我还爱他，可是疤总得好。”机工顿了顿，他放下手拿起筷子从枪刃碗里夹了片肉塞进自己嘴里，“倒是你小子，说好的双飞也没影了，坏东西，该打。”  
“哎呀…”枪刃挠挠头，他不是不想多嫖一个但是一想到自己哥哥的身体要被陌生人看得一清二楚他就莫名不爽，况且就机工那个占有欲，真要多找个人来当着他面做爱那怕不是要被阴阳怪气好久。  
“要不我插你嘴，你的那个啥，后入人偶？”  
“女王炮塔，我只有炮塔，再喊人偶就给我抄写并背诵巴哈姆特绝境战中连击的三重奏大地摇动可能出现的各种情况即相应解法。”  
“？”  
“要不究极神兵绝…算了这个没难度，那就亚历山大绝境战里未来观测的…”  
“你信不信我把你队友喊过来然后当着他们面干你？”  
二  
“你就不能和你弟弟一样？”  
这句话是枪刃听到父母对机工说得最多的一句话。  
那时候他没有表态，他只觉得哥哥对他无端的恶意，比如稍不顺心就会揍他一顿、打翻他的便当盒、趁他睡觉在脸上画怪图。  
他开始会和父母告状，可是机工因为这些事受到惩罚后又会想出更多坏点子来报复他，久而久之枪刃就懒得去搭理机工这些小动作了。  
机工反倒变本加厉，仗着自己个子窜得比枪刃快，想方设法找机会欺负和羞辱枪刃。  
“你哥哥没救了，你可不能和他一样。”  
好孩子往往会受到更多的表扬，然而虚假的表扬下藏的却是警告——他不能堕落成哥哥那样的“坏孩子”。  
“那小子死活学不会魔法成不了材，我们养老二，以后就靠他了。”  
这句话是枪刃偷听到的，而声音的主人是他认为慈祥和蔼的父亲，或许那份和蔼可亲只是对好孩子的。  
三  
“你在想什么？”天实在太冷了，即便屋子里有烧着熊熊柴火的壁炉可还是抵不住寒气的渗入，机工也给自己裹上了厚实的冬日羽织。他将洗好的碗筷收拾妥当，笑盈盈地将双手揣在宽袖里踱到枪刃身后。枪刃被一双冰冷潮湿的手刺激得忍不住哆嗦了下，紧跟着柔软的银发丝蹭到了他的耳尖。机工双手从枪刃的臂间滑过攀上他的胸口，枪刃还未偏头观察自己哥哥的动作，他的脖颈就被机工咬了一口。  
“哥？”枪刃瞬间明白，这人还是不死心。  
“妈的，为什么啊！”机工松开嘴收回手很是不甘。  
枪刃笑了笑没接茬，只把人腰往怀里一揽将自己哥哥圈在怀里。  
“收起你的怪味，还不如机油好闻。”机工嘴上不饶人，但他卡住枪刃的手腕就往羽织下襟引。从上次发情期之后他感觉自己那处始终有种空虚感，只有在枪刃把精液灌进去后才能缓和一段时间。他隐约觉得自己有了自己亲弟的种，但他又耻于问医，至于队友学者，他甚至不敢对他说自己变成了omega。  
所以机工索性破罐子破碎，等到肚子真要大起来后再想办法。  
枪刃可没这么多花花肠子，他只觉得机工的身子越来越敏感好肏了，并且两人都是情场老手，花样多玩得疯，对枪刃而言完全不带腻味。枪刃想到哥哥过几个月要扶着肚子坐在他鸡巴上不由愉悦得吹起了口哨，他温热粗糙的掌沿着机工带痂的腰肢滑到胸口，布有厚茧的指揉捏拉扯着机工敏感的奶头。  
“唔…还行，快一点。”机工偏过头含住枪刃尖尖的耳朵慢慢吮咬，虽然他两都是不折不扣的短耳但枪刃的耳朵比他稍微长一点。机工也奇怪，自己敏感点被枪刃开发完了，但是枪刃的却一直没被他发现，枪刃极偶尔会露出难耐表情，那种情况一般是他用脚帮枪刃弄出来时。  
枪刃确实对咬他耳尖没啥感觉，反倒机工身上淡淡的火药味让他下体有些发硬。他的指甲按压抠挖着机工乳孔与乳晕上还残留的旧痂，“哥，我再努努力让你怀了我的，这样你就…”枪刃指间忽然一热，机工乳头泌出了些湿热的液体，很明显机工也没想到会这样。枪刃抽出手，他看着指间稀薄的白色残留液愣了片刻就果断把手指含到嘴里，果不其然那液体带了一股奶味。  
“你真怀了？”这次轮到枪刃傻了。“商量个事，晚点弄掉行不？”  
“知道了，干我，搞快点，我内裤都要湿了。”  
四  
机工知道自己属于劣等生，尤其是在以太操纵方面。  
他不懂为什么父母要执着于让他和弟弟成为精通魔法的人，他喜欢机械与火枪，齿轮与子弹是他最爱的玩具。  
不过他的弟弟却是父母眼中的天才，他们把爱与期望全部倾于弟弟，将辱骂与恶意宣泄在他身上。  
他想要逃离这个“家”，他渴望得到爱。  
索性十二神没放弃他，他遇到了那个吹着长笛的弓箭手少年，他是他的第一束光。  
他陷进了那对带着暖阳的眼眸，无法逃脱。  
可他有个优秀的弟弟，这份光明只是碰巧路过。  
那一拳他手下没有留情。  
他从未那么嫉妒自己的弟弟，如果弟弟走了，那他是不是就能……  
春去秋来，日移月迁。  
到了分化的年龄，机工果然连第二性别也是最平庸的，而自己的弟弟则不负众望成了Alpha，那道光则是omega。  
可beta也有好处，比如他闻不见弟弟该死的气味，也没有Alpha的易感期。  
枪刃第一次易感期时连撸管都不会，尽管时隔多年，机工仍还记得那时他握着彼此的肉茎，一边诅咒着枪刃一边将两根还没长开的短细阴茎贴在一起轻轻撸动，他也记得枪刃泄得很快但是硬得也很快，最后一次射精是射在了有点婴儿肥的少年机工脸上。  
他当时认为那是最后一次，没想到竟只是第一次。  
再后来枪刃不知是否真的输给了机工按照约定离家流浪，但机工也因此被赶出家门跑到天钢机工坊学艺，他虽然在魔法方面没有天赋，可在机械改良与火枪使用却有着优秀的学习力。而枪刃放弃了自己的天资成为了一位流浪保镖，他脸上那一道横了半张脸的伤疤就是新手时期留下的。  
后面的故事机工也不愿意回忆，幸福的细节回忆得越多，那把折断的弓带给他的痛苦就越刻骨。  
至始至终，他都是个什么都做不好的劣等生罢了。


End file.
